


A Moment to Gloat

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [26]
Category: Supernatural, The Borrowers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: AU:Brothers ApartTimeline:Directly afterA Lich of Sense





	A Moment to Gloat

Sam grinned broadly as he found the _perfect_ spot to sit.  
  
Dangling his legs off the edge, Sam patiently waited for Dean to reappear. Dean was off searching for signs of a spirit while Sam checked the walls for a hexbag, their usual routine on the job. With the family gone, they didn’t even have to worry about anyone spotting Sam, a bonus.  
  
It wasn’t long before the rhythmic footsteps could be felt echoing up the solid supports of the bookshelf. Dean entered the study, his EMF meter slowly panning from side to side.  
  
“Hey!” Sam called out, smugly settled in his spot, above Dean’s head. He estimated about a good half foot between him and the spike of dirty blond hair that Dean was so proud of.  
  
Dean looked up, his eyebrows climbing his face as he saw how high Sam was.  
  
“What you doing up there?” he asked gruffly, jabbing the EMF meter in Sam’s direction. The buzzer blipped for a moment, then went back down to zero.  
  
Sam shrugged and hooked his hands together behind his head. “Taking it all in,” he said.  
  
Dean cocked his head to the size, confusion on his face.  
  
Sam took pity. “Y’know, looking _down_ at you. Just like I’m supposed to.”  
  
Ever since the Spirit dream with Bowman, the brothers’ had discovered that Sam’s true height outstripped Dean’s by several inches. The younger brother might _look_ smaller than Dean because of his curse, but he was, in fact, the tallest in the family.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. “Look who’s talkin,’ shorty,” he snarked back, holding a hand up for Sam to step into.  
  
Sam did, casually sauntering to the center of Dean’s palm.  
  
“Hey, can’t let you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone needs to take a moment and gloat! 
> 
> **Prompt:** Bookshelf; Sam from anonymous
> 
> [Original post](http://brothersapart.tumblr.com/post/153563808097/a-moment-to-gloat) on tumblr


End file.
